


Put Your Hand In Mine

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [19]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s, Oral Sex, there is smut in my fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 19: Hand holding
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Flufftober drabbles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	Put Your Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HowShouldIKnowboutLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowShouldIKnowboutLife/gifts).



> I figured I'd try to write explicit in 100 words and I think it worked.

The thing about Arthur, Eames thought, was his slender wrists. Well. There were lots of things about Arthur, a rather magnificent cock, for one, which Eames was in the process of choking on. Another thing was his _delightful_ way of cursing. 

But the thing about his wrists was that Eames could easily hold them both in the span of one of his hands, which left the other free to keep Arthur’s hips in place. Which gave him the opportunity to tease just a little bit longer. He hummed in satisfaction, and Arthur made up several new swears on the spot.


End file.
